As the display technology advances and the requirement of the interactive operation of the human-computer interface increases, display screens are highly desired to display different image content according to the touch operation performed on the display screen. To meet such a demand, a touch control unit is added to the cover glass of an organic light-emitting display panel, to realize a touch control organic light-emitting display panel. However, the formed organic light-emitting display panel often substantially thick and bulky.
To reduce the thickness of the touch control organic light-emitting display panel, the touch unit is disposed in the internal, structure of the organic light-emitting display panel, i.e., inside the organic light-emitting display panel. However, the touch driving electrodes and the touch detecting electrodes of the touch unit form coupling capacitors with cathodes. The coupling capacitors may affect the touch performance of the display panel and, accordingly, reduce the precision of touch detection.
The disclosed organic light-emitting display panel and organic light-emitting display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.